


Touched

by chickenfried



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Consent, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenfried/pseuds/chickenfried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Why write things I want to write, when I can write things I don't want to?

Loss brings some families together, but not the Lance's.

Sarah's death splintered her family apart.

But Laurel can't be mad at Sarah, because Sarah will never make it up to her. She can't forgive Sarah because Sarah isn't there to forgive. She can't be sad because Oliver's dead, her Mom's gone, and her Dad is already grieving too much for one person. She can't fall apart because there's no one else to hold on to the pieces of the halved family left.

So she works and takes care of her Dad and works, and maybe she can't put the jagged edges back together, but she'll hold them close and when she bleeds she'll hold them tighter.

The first time she and Tommy sleep together it's awful. They're both drunk and she hates him. His touch feels nothing like the warm comfort Oliver used to offer, unnatural, wrong and he knew he knew he knew.

Her baby sister is dead and nothing will ever make it ok, but Tommy's still there and somehow she keeps going.


End file.
